Plans
by PersephoneBlck
Summary: Scabior has plans for Hermione


Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling. I am just borrowing them.

He loved watching her sleep, he had know that she was beautiful before he even saw her. She smelled beautiful, but being able to take his time and watch her while she slept was proving to be one of his favorite past times. He had snuck into her flat at least half a dozen times unnoticed. It had taken a lot of preparation and planning to do it, but he knew that she would be worth it. He had managed to serve a reduced sentence at Azkaban and immediately began rebuilding his previously forgotten family name.

Scabior Green had been a mid level snatcher during the second war, but he hadn't been born into such a low rank. His poor mother had been the only daughter from the infamous Green family. The Green family had once been considered one of the most respected, and influential families among pureblood society but a long line of insanity and wasteful spending had reduced them to nothing. The birth of his poor mother had been a deathblow to the family name. She had been a Squib and while her parents loved her, they had sequestered her away from all society. A vicious and unknown wizard had broken into his ancestral home and assaulted his mother leaving her pregnant. He had been the result, she had died in muggle London when he was only 8 years old. Even at that age he had been powerful magically, and had not been able to integrate himself in muggle society. Wizarding society had archaic views on children conceived out of wedlock, and he was a child of a Squib, he fell thru the cracks. He stole, and relied on his wits to get him thru adulthood and did it well. He was cunning and smarter than most Slytherins, and unbeknownst to those he ran with, he devoured books and learned many useful spells and hexes. He was a skilled wizard, he just didn't go showing off like a Gryffindor might.

Three years after the war, he had been locked up in a more modern prison than Azkaban. His crimes were much too petty for him to be rounded up with the 'serious' offenders. In those three years she had become a sort of Ministry approved mind Healer, she testified that due to the trauma of his childhood and lack of support system within the Magical World that he had fallen wayside and been won over by the dark side, and should be shown some sort of leniency, with the stipulation that he received some sort of therapy.

This along with the expose that Rita Skeeter wrote detailing the escapades of the last member of the Green family, and some wise investments made by his now deceased grandfather that had grown exponentially had gained him his freedom. He was thankful that his grandfather had made some wise investments that had matured and been passed on to him after the war. He was after all the last surviving member of his line, and such a powerful wizard that there was not problem of him getting his heritage passed to him. He was able to buy the best lawyer that money could buy, and he was glad of that. He had spent all the time in court looking at _his_ beautiful Hermione. Even then he thought that she belonged to him. Despite her being engaged to that prat Weasley. He had asked his lawyer to keep him updated on her personal life, and he was not disappointed by his reading material during the end of his incarceration.

She had graduated from Hogwarts with the highest honors, become a Healer, and was widely known as one of the most desirable single witches in the world. She was constantly pursued by a mob of suitors but was very choosy on who she spent time with. He had no illusions that she had remained a virgin, and that suited him just fine, as long as he was the last man to ever have her, the future father of her children. He knew that she was going to be his. He didn't need a subservient wife, but he wanted her spirit and her fire to be his to control. He _would_ have her soon. He had planned it perfectly. He had to get that blasted redheaded spawn out of the way, that unworthy piece of slime.

 _He_ would be the only man on Earth that she would answer to; she would follow his wishes, and commands. She would help him rebuild his family name and add to his family tree. His family would flourish again, he knew that their children wouldn't only be powerful magically but incredibly intelligent. With the right connections it wouldn't be long till his family rose to be in charge of the wizarding world thru political means.

He would have fun bringing her under his control, he intended for her to retain her important position. He wasn't anywhere as horrible and oppressive as Hades was to Persephone, he wouldn't lock away his wife from the world. She could still do so much more good. She would surely balance out his actions, any wrongdoing in his past and future would be attributed to his love for her.

He knew that when Hermione Granger woke she would go back to leading her life, minus that Weasley runt, heck there were plenty of them in his family the world didn't need all of them.

She would be fine as long as she was his.


End file.
